Decode
by sweetprincessvip
Summary: the story of a girl with powers..... kind of......
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl was backed into a cold concrete corner in an alley with nowhere to go. She was in her late teens and strong but even so, she was nervous and it was obvious. Her heart pounded and sweat poured down her forehead. The jeans and shirt she was wearing was torn from her vain attempt to out run and hide from them. She tried to regain her breath and calm down. She'd been running away from them…vampyers. They'd been chasing her when they found out she was human. Heart pounding, she glanced at the vampyers who had appeared out of the foggy night. They licked their lips and clustered around the girl. She was close enough to see their fangs; she knew they could hide until they had to eat. The paralyzing realization that she was their meal made her sink to the ground in tears. The girl tried to control herself but was desperate, "What do you want from me?" she sobbed.

"Your blood, isn't that obvious?" The one closest to her (the leader she assumed) answered in a smooth voice. He smiled at her like they were old friends.

"Why?" this made the vampires exchanged confused glances, "It's what we do, what choice do we have?" a girl asked, her melodious voice edged with confusion. She was eighteen years old and her beautiful sapphire eyes clouded over with confusion.

"I-I'm not sure" the girl stuttered. She stood up. The youngest male vampyer stepped forward. His eyes were a piercing hazel and he had the ability to control people just by looking at them. He was confused, why hadn't she reacted?

"The bite will only hurt for a second" he said to cover his confusion. The male who had been quiet until now stepped forward and spoke, "Cole, we don't want to scare her. We promise not to hurt you." his voice was intoxicating. Its power claimed the girl; she sighed peacefully and closed her eyes, the leader smiled.

"Your powers are strong. Not many vampyers have powers at all."

"I was looking for a clan who could become more powerful, or who desperately needed me. You were both." the young man said with a smirk.

"What should we do about the girl? We're not going to drink her blood are we? I mean we usually drink from animals or other vampyers…" the vampyer girl asked motioning to the peacefully sleeping girl. She was slumped on the ground comfortably.

"I don't know Linnet. She could be changed" the leader said doubt in his voice.

"You know we could kill her, we don't have a lot of self restraint." Linnet replied.

"Well, well, well. You're still using that last name Johnson right? Nice to see familiar faces" A voice cut through the silence and an acquaintance of the family's stepped forward through the fog, "I see you've brought a little snack. I'm not sure she has enough in her for all of us… no matter; we can make do. Then we can replace her with a soul" he continued moving towards the girl. The leader stepped in front of her

"She's not a snack Simon; she's going to be part of my clan. So don't touch her."

"But Ian, the girl is mortal. The only way she could stay, is if you transformed her. Otherwise who knows what might happen to her. Were you planning to transform her? You've no experience and you know it's hard. Why not kill her? " as Simon spoke, Ian looked down at the girl, now awake. With a look at his family, Ian pushed past Simon and knelt down next to the girl.

"Who are you or rather _what_? No mortal would be awake… " he said softly.

"I'm Natasha, and I'm a Halfer… or at least that's what we call each other."

"What do you mean "we"?" Ian asked.

"I mean me and my little "clan" although we call ourselves a pack."

"What's a Halfer?"

"We're part human, and part something else. It varies; we can either be part witch, ghost, or vampire. But I haven't gotten to the best part, _I_ can transform into a vampyer and a ghost, I have powers even as a human. I have three phases you could say."

"You're immortal?"

"Essentially, yes. We can't be killed easily and we do "freeze" at the age we get powers. We're strong but not like a full vampyer. Maybe that's why your powers don't work on us…All of us are unaffected by vampire, ghost, and witch powers."

"So you're saying those in your clan are very unique?"

"Basically, yes."

"Are you affected by a full vampyer's bite?"

"Well I've never tried but I prefer we not test it. I still want to live…"

"Yes of course, I understand. I was merely curious."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something. May I?" Ian nodded, "How did you know I wasn't a full vampyer and why you were chasing me. I've never been so scared."

"We weren't really sure what you were; you made us curious. Were you faking to be affected when you slumped to the ground?"

"Yes, it had to be believable…you haven't told me why you were chasing me."

"Oh, I thought it was clear. We were curious…there was something about you, we'd have been able to tell if you were a full vampyer."

"That's it?"

"Well… yes, to be honest…" he said sheepishly.

"I can't believe you! Well if you're still curious you can come with me to my apartment and you can meet more of my pack."

"I don't mean to sound forward but I accept. If it's alright with the others, we'll all accompany you. I'd like to learn more about you if I can… it will give me something to write in the journal I've kept ever since I was first born…as a vampyer of course."

"Well follow me, if you can keep up… I'm quick" and with that Natasha transformed into a floating ghost. Her features became a filmy texture, like she might blow away any minute. Arrogance was clear on her face, even if she was transparent. She floated up, enjoying the surprised faces of the vampyers. With her hand the girl motioned for them to follow and she darted away.

The flight was exhilarating but Natasha had to focus on the task at hand. With her mind's Voice, she called her Light to her. It was an orb of almost alive, pulsing light that all Halfers receive along with their powers. With her Light, she sent a message for all of the Halfers in her group. With that out of her mind, Natasha sighed with slight relief and sped home. She landed on the balcony of her apartment and unlocked the sliding door. Natasha darted inside the safety of her warm apartment. Rushing to her room, she hastily rummaged through a jumble of clothes looking for a smooth stone. Once she found it, she slid it protectively into her pocket. Natasha wandered to her living room and was startled to see the vampyers sitting calmly the couch. They were breathing normally and Natasha began to wonder what vampyers were truly capable of. Sure they killed their victims swiftly but what were they physically capable of? What power did they really have? Thoughts swirled in her head and Natasha found herself feeling sick.

"Nice to see you could join me…" Natasha muttered, composing herself.

"We've never been to this part of town, it was necessary to orientate ourselves before continuing on to your lovely house" Simon said finishing with sarcasm just barely underlying tone but still noticeable.

"I'm surprised you haven't been around here, many vampyers come by often to the store across the street or to check into the hotel at the corner."

"We don't really spend time with other vampyers; I'm not surprised we've never been in this part of your… lovely town."

"Well, whatever the case, we need to move on to other topics. Such as… what we're going to do now. Or rather, what you're going to instruct me to do?"

"First we should discuss meeting your Halfer group."

"You want to meet them? Can I really trust you?"

"Yes we'd all like to meet them, we're curious. But if you like, we give you our solemn promise that we shall not harm your Halfers in any way. We must meet them as soon as possible."

"They're on their way now."

"How…?" Linnet said, wonder clear in her voice.

"I called them on the way here."

"We didn't hear anything…" Linnet began but trailed off.

"I sent a message with my Light."

"What's that?"

"It's a small orb of light that can absorb messages and relay them to whoever you send it to. Think of it as a flying voice recorder."

"Interesting…" mumbled Simon and he scribbled something in a notebook. Just then a girl appeared and in succession a group of boys and a few more girls followed. Each was followed by an orb of light and an orange orb came to float by Natasha. The vampyers wandered up to the Halfers and inspected with open curiosity. The vampyers turned away looking distressed. Ian explained that the Halfers were worrying because they could not read them. All vampyers can tell what a person's soul is like but they were frustrated because they couldn't read the Halfers. Without really thinking Natasha dug deep into her pockets until she found a smooth highly polished black stone that glowed faintly when she touched it. The vampyers stared at it mystified as if they were under a spell. Natasha blinked, was this stone, stone of the leading Halfer the key to luring the vampyers out of the human world and into the Dark World in the depths of the earth? Natasha closed her eyes and called the help of all past Halfers for guidance. But her concentration was broken when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the young vampyer boy. At closer distance Natasha could see he was only a year older than her but the look in his eyes made her wonder what he was thinking about. She smiled nervously though she wasn't sure why. He uncurled her fingers from her stone, "What's this?" he asked.

"My protection stone…" Natasha answered and reverently stared at the stone.

"What would you need protection from?"

"Your kind" Natasha said, "What's your name?" She was surprised when he kissed her hand, "Cole…" he murmured.

"Cole, I know we just met but—"

"You need us to go back to the Dark World, and stay there. Natasha, you must understand that not being able to see the light of day—figuratively speaking of course—pains us. There is so much we can improve of this world. Think about it, what if everyone had an affinity for each other's feelings? Wouldn't that make the world a better palace? "

Natasha frowned as she answered, "It would improve the mortal's world but don't you think we should let the mortals try to improve their world on their own as themselves and not as vampyers?"

"You're right, but I'm not willing to go back down into the Dark World."

"I know but you need to trust me. Please?"

"Well I suppose, if I have to I will. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"The stone adds to your beauty." Cole said suddenly, touching Natasha's cheek.

"Huh?" Natasha said moving away while she blushed.

"The stone, it's transformed you" with a frown, Natasha hurried to a mirror and gasped at her reflection. Her hair was in elegant wavy curls, and her clothes were a wine colored skirt and cream colored peasant blouse. Her lashes were long and her almond shaped eyes were still brown but they seemed lighter now. On her neck there was a pendant with a stone like the one she held. Cole startled her as he spun her around.

"Natasha, tell me, the spirits have made you a leader of the Halfers haven't they?"

"I think so and now I know I must send vampyers into the hated Dark World."

Cole smiled and shook his head, "You sound like a full vampyer. for the good of your people I suppose I can assist in getting vampyers to the Dark World so that you may seal it…I feel that I—"

"Son, let the girl talk!" Ian said shaking his head in affectionate reprimand.

"Sorry dad" Cole muttered but Natasha argued, "I was talking more, really."

"If you say so... you two seemed enraptured in your conversation, care to tell me what it was about?" Ian said with a knowing smile that made the two blush.

"It was about getting all vampyers back into the Dark World for the safety of mortals." Cole said matter-of-factly as he stared at Natasha.

"I understand, it was wrong of our kind to impose ourselves on mortals this way to try and perfect their world… I think I know of a way to get every vampyer back to the Dark World. Thank-you for your wisdom Natasha, rest in peace knowing that we've taken care of the vampyers." Ian said and with a flourish he and the rest of his family left. The other Halfers turned to their leader. Natasha used the stone to remove the Halfers powers and finally her own. She vowed to never use them again and live a normal life.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

I'd always known I was special. Too bad that got me into trouble I'd never have imagined in my wildest dreams. It all started that summer. I'd recently turned twelve and I was sitting on the swing in my backyard garden. I sat lazily staring up at the cloudless blue sky. A warm summer breeze hit my face and swirled through my straight black-brown hair. Lazily, I stared out past my yard and into the empty, peaceful street beyond. Gradually I felt my eyes slide shut as sleep beckoned. I simply couldn't resist the alluring darkness and I fell into unconsciousness. The breeze pushed stray strands of hair into my face which pulled me out of sleep. The strands tickled my cheek and I pushed them away in annoyance. Fully awake, I swung on the swing. I grinned as I tried to see how high I could go.

"Alyssa!! Get in here; it's time to wash up for dinner. Did you get your skirt dirty? We have company coming over soon and I want you to look presentable" my mom yelled from the house.

"My skirt's clean. Who's coming by?" I said excitedly and gingerly jumped off the swing, landing some fifteen feet away. _Whoa... _I thought _who knew I could jump that far_! Shaking my head I smoothed my skirt and hurried in. As I ran past the kitchen my mother stuck her head out the swinging doors leading to the kitchen and told me the guests were a surprise. I shrugged and washed up, my younger sister Mei walked by.

"Hey kiddo…" I greeted her. She stopped, turned around and came over to me.

"Hey" she said with a wide smile. I reached over and tugged at one her brown pigtails with a smile of my own.

"What's up?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing much… hey what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, mom didn't say... let's go find out."

"Good because I'm starving!" Mei loudly announced as we sat down at the kitchen table. It was then that I realized just how hungry I was too but I merely nodded in agreement.

"Hey mom… what's for dinner?" Mei asked as she stared at the empty plate in front of her. We both waited expectantly for mother's answer as she stirred something in a large metal pot. I watched mom's thoughtful expression as she worked and I wondered what she was thinking about. The kitchen had a rectangular space above the stove through which we could see her face.

"I can't tell you… it's a surprise" mom said as she continued to stir calmly. Mei and I exchanged worried looks. When our mother said our meal was "a surprise" it was usually something with a modern spin on it. But while mom was the chef at a restaurant, she wasn't good at making simple meals. Her attempts at macaroni and cheese weren't the best ever. The meals may have been better tasting if they had been more challenging but mom made us eat "simple home-style meals". I hoped tonight's meal was better than usual. Don't get me wrong, I love mom's cooking, when she makes some of the food she makes at the restaurant. Other than that… her more basic food is… unappetizing.

Just then mom walked in gripping the pot in a firm grip. I glanced warily at the pot she held. She set the pot down in the center of the table on a pot holder next to a pitcher of tart lemonade as she did so I could see a slight trace of the runway model mom used to be. See, before she became a top rated chef, mom was an acclaimed runway model. The graceful way with which she moved went well with her clothes: a wispy mauve scarf, simple white blouse and dark jeans. I noticed her usually free flowing soft brown hair was pulled up into a loose messy ponytail. These were all remains of the successful model she once was. Then I looked at the pot she'd set down. It was an interesting spin on spaghetti and meatballs. The spaghetti was whole grain and the meatballs (which mom called veggie balls) were clumps of corn and peas. I sighed as quietly as I could as I felt my hunger diminish considerably. Sighing again I found myself wishing I had the breezy self confidence and looks as my mother. Instead I had a skinny frame with high cheekbones, a long but pretty aristocratic nose. Sadly though, rather than I thin but perfect figure I was gawky, slightly tall and lanky. I glanced at mom to see if she had noticed that I'd been momentarily staring into space, or that I wanted to ask her more about the guests that were coming later, but she was too busy chatting with Mei to notice me. My piercing blue eyes searched her face but she didn't notice. Feeling rejected I looked down at my plate then the floor as I fingered my red scarf. Glancing at the floor beneath me I noticed my friend Corinne had dropped her bracelet. As soon as I touched it I was immersed in darkness.

The darkness was like an undiscovered secret but also a prison. My heart pounded like a drum in my chest and the darkness disappeared as soon as it came. I was almost certain that if I had blinked I might have missed the black. Suddenly I found myself on a street, or rather watching a street, from somewhere up high, like a tree. The street seemed familiar and it took me a moment to figure out why. _This is Corinne's street and I'm right in front of her house _I thought intrigued _why am I watching Corinne's house? Even stranger how am I watching Corinne's street… she lives fifteen minutes away. I shouldn't be able to see her street let alone her house from the kitchen._ With a shrug I glanced out at the street with rapt attention. Just then I saw Corinne walk up the street toward her house. Without warning I saw her look out into the street and quickly scramble out to the middle of the road. There must have been something there because she bent over. A car came at a dangerously fast speed right towards Corinne. I tried to tell her to get out of the way but my voice was gone. I watched helplessly as the car crashed straight into Corinne. The full force of the blow shoving her a good five feet and knocking her head on the ground. She lay in a puddle of blood and the driver got out his car. He rushed over to Corinne and knelt by her while screaming for help. But it was too late. Corinne was dead.

I snapped out of the darkness gasping, sweating a little, and with my head spinning. The world went in and out of focus but the first thing she saw as soon as she could really focus, was her mother. She hovered over her muttering Alyssa in a worried tone. I felt disoriented and panicky, what had happened?

"Alyssa, honey, what happened? Are you ok?" mom asked as she held me close.

"'M ok" I managed, "What…"

"Shhhh…" mom cooed. She eased me back into my chair which I'd fallen out of.

"What happened to me?" I asked feeling woozy.

"I know as much as you do… you closed your eyes and suddenly fell out of your chair like you'd fainted."

"No mom that's not what I meant mom… I could've sworn that I was watching Corinne's house. Like it was a vision… and the worst part was… I saw her get run over. She was dead mom!" I broke down into sobs and my mom stared at me but held me close until my tears ran out.

"What are you talking about sweetie? Corinne isn't dead… she was here this afternoon remember? And anyways, you're at dinner… how could you've seen Corrine killed? Maybe you were daydreaming a terrible daydream… did you two have a fight?"

"No mom, we didn't fight… I know what I saw… a blue car came and hit Corinne and she was dead… lying in a pool of blood."

"Sweetie I think you may be sick, why don't you lie down on the couch and rest awhile?" mom led me to the smooth white couch and made me lay down. She found a soft blue cashmere blanket and covered me with it. And soon enough I found myself falling asleep. That was the first of my powers and there was more to come.

After that odd incident, nothing happened for a while. Until the day my premonition came true. We were back in school and I was staying home that day since I was sick. Mom was staying home from the restaurant to take care of me and had been by my side almost all day. Just then the phone rang and mom went to answer it. I felt


End file.
